


The Druidess

by hubbletuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, But here ya go, I wrote it a while ago, i dont even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10318043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbletuff/pseuds/hubbletuff
Summary: By becoming a druid, Haggar was to uphold the duty of protecting quintessence. That duty was sacred, and important. She knew this. But at some point along the way, she strayed from her path.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, and not very good, but I hope you like it!

She was a goddess, practically a princess. She exuded an aura of grace and regality, even from a young age. Altea was, in itself, a regal planet. They enjoyed the fanciest of tastes and most luxurious of castles while still upholding a peaceful and humble reputatuon. As such was the life of all Alteans. Or at least, as such is the life of royalty. Altean nobles, with their pearl hair and hypnotizing eyes. Colorful markings on their cheeks showed a special ranking and power.

Haggar was the daughter of a postman by the name Amar.

Her life was spent on the cold streets of d'Enmak, Altea, a village just outside the capital city. Their town was one of the less fortunate ones, plagued by poverty.

It was on a cold day when her father was taking a letter to the castle, bringing her along with him. This time there were new rookie guards at the front entrance, instead of the experienced ones who knew Amar well. These new ones assumed that Amar was just trying to get in to see the royal family, attempting to fib his way through the gates, as he had forgotten his ID at home. The presence of Haggar only favored the argument that he was trying to stalk the royal hallways and meet the royal family. Maybe to show his daughter.

Amar insisted he was a lowly postman, and meant no harm, but the guards did not listen. After twenty minutes of fighting, on guard shot her father in the chest.

It was just Haggar’s luck that one of the older guards was passing by with the young Prince Alfor. The two had seen, and the guard, having known Amar personally, immediately intercepted, but too late. The foolish rookies were thrown in jail for murder, and the royal family, as atonement for death under their watch, took Haggar in. Her hair was turned white with druid magic, a process that amazed her. The way the quintessence seemed to swirl around her head, leaving it’s graceful mark, was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was what she had waited for her whole life.

She made friends with Prince Alfor, and watched as the relationship between him and the girl who worked at the stables progressed. Fala was her name, and the mere sight of her reduced Alfor to a stuttering mess. Haggar made it her duty to make sure they were one day married. She even drove away other eligible brides on his behalf. The castle was peaceful, especially on crisp nights when the wind whipped her hair around while she sat in the middle of a field, flowers tilting toward her as if she were the sun.

It all changed, however, when Alfor unveiled Voltron. Five robotic, semi-sentient lions that combined to make a mighty warrior. The lions were piloted by the paladins, who fought with their bayards on a currently nonexistent battlefield. One such paladin was the one piloting the Black Lion, Zarkon. Hailing from a small farming planet, his race, the Galra, were built for battle, but never fought. Zarkon was different.

He wanted to fight.

He had power, a delicious power, a power fueled by Voltron. A power that Haggar, having but a small taste, desperately needed. She and Zarkon spent their time together, all the while Haggar whispered promises of an empire in his ear, subtly, smoothly. He accepted them without questions.

Years passed. Haggar grew more beautiful, Zarkon more corrupted. It was the year that Haggar became a druid, tasked in protecting quintessence, that Zarkon finally broke. He created the Galra Empire, conquered worlds, conquered… Altea. The young Princess Allura was desperate, staring as her planet and its solar system died in front of her.

Haggar did not protect the quintessence, but instead used it to keep her and Zarkon alive. Planets were born and died throughout the 10,000 years. Allura awoke, and when she did, Haggar was no longer a goddess, or a demon.

But a monster.


End file.
